Você Não Me Ensinou A Te Esquecer
by Nanna Black
Summary: Draco e Gina, de inimigos a marido e mulher. Drama, romance e finais felizes. Songfic completa.


**Notas da Autora:** Esta é uma pequena songfic sobre Draco e Gina. É minha primeira tentativa de escrever sobre esse shipper. Não sei se ficou bacana, mas juro que tentei.

A música que escolhi é **Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**, da trilha sonora do filme **Lisbela e o prisioneiro**, cantada por Caetano Veloso e escrita por Fernando Mendes, Lucas e Jorge Wilson.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de _Harry Potter_ pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. A música _Você não me ensinou a te esquecer_ pertence a Fernando Mendes, Jorge Wilson e Lucas.

**Sinopse:** Draco Malfoy sempre foi o destruidor de corações da Sonserina. Mas, depois de se apaixonar por Gina Weasley, ele finalmente sossegou. Apesar de apaixonado pela garota, ele não consegue deixar de desprezar os cunhados e, cansada, Gina dá um basta no namoro.

Você não me ensinou a te esquecer 

Draco Malfoy fitava a jovem ruiva a sua frente, um olhar incrédulo no rosto.

**"Você não pode estar falando sério...".**

**"Nunca falei mais sério na vida, Malfoy"** Gina disse, com as mãos na cintura. Fitou o jovem loiro diante dela, e procurou pelo fogo que a consumia sempre que estava perto dele. Não encontrou nada.

**"Mas, Gina... Eu te amo...".**

**"Esse amor não foi o suficiente para fazer você parar de maltratar meus irmãos, Malfoy. Nem todos os bruxos são podres como os de sua família".**

Draco cerrou os punhos, tremendo de fúria. Gina deu de costas e saiu, deixando – o sozinho, triste.

Seis meses depois.

Os sétimos anos da Grifinória e da Sonserina assistiam juntos à aula de Transfiguração. Minerva MacGonagall estava lecionando aos alunos sobre Transfiguração Humana. Harry dormia, pois sabia que teria um aulão de Sirius sobre o assunto quando chegasse em casa.

Pansy Parkinson observava, preocupada, seu melhor amigo. Desde o fim do namoro com a Weasley, há seis meses, ele estava muito esquisito. Raramente era visto em companhia de Crabbe e Goyle. Quase sempre, deixava – se capturar por Rony Weasley, apenas para ter notícias da garota.

Draco parecia não notar o exame atento de Pansy. Distraído, fixara o olhar em Harry Potter, o par mais constante de sua adorada Gina nos últimos seis meses. Embora admirasse secretamente Harry, o garoto não podia agora de sentir um ciúme mortal do grifinório. Mesmo assim, todos sabiam que não era por Gina que Harry suspirava, e sim por Hermione. A paixão do Potter pela Granger era o que impedia Draco de pular no pescoço dele e apertá – lo com vontade.

Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo Que vontade eu sinto 

**_De olhar em seus olhos_**

**_Ganhar seus abraços_**

**_É verdade, eu não minto_**

****

Naquele instante, os sextos anos da Grifinória e Lufa – lufa assistiam à aula dupla de Poções, mas Gina Weasley não prestava atenção à explicação de Severo Snape sobre uma poção do sono. Estava desenhando um grande coração com as iniciais dela e de Draco dentro.

A filha caçula do casal Weasley tinha um orgulho muito grande, mas tinha que admitir para si mesma que estava com uma tremenda saudade de Draco. Apesar de tudo, ainda restara um pequeno resquício da grande paixão que sentira por ele. No entanto, assim que caiu na real, apanhou o pergaminho, amassou – o com raiva e o queimou.

Com o fim das aulas, os alunos correram para o salão principal, onde seria servido o jantar. Perto das escadas da Grifinória, Gina encontrou com Harry:

**"Oi, Harry!".**

**"Oi, Gi!"** O garoto deu um sorriso. Os dois começaram a conversar animadamente até chegarem no salão comunal. Gina, porém, percebeu que às vezes Draco passava por eles, tentando atrair a atenção de Gina. Ela, porém, fingia não ligar. Harry, porém, sabia o quanto Gina estava magoada.

"Apesar de eu achá – lo um antipático desgraçado, você precisa falar com ele, Gina".

**"Não Harry. Por favor, não insista. Se ele não consegue tratar bem os meus irmãos, não me ama tanto quanto diz".**

Harry deu de ombros e não teimou. Conhecia a determinação dos Weasley; Gina era mais parecida com Rony do que admitia ser.

E nesse desespero em que me vejo 

**_Já cheguei a tal ponto_**

**_De me trocar diversas vezes_**

**_Por você..._**

**_Só pra ver se te encontro_**

****

Pansy Parkinson aproximou – se do amigo:

"Draco?".

**"Sim, Pansy?".**

**"Não acha que está na hora de parar de se lamentar e dar a volta por cima? Desista da Weasley. Todos sabem que ela está de caso com o Potter!".**

Draco se levantou de um pulo, assustando Pansy. Quando ele falou, sua voz era baixa e ameaçadora:

"Nunca mais fale da minha Gina assim, Pansy. Apesar de tudo, eu a amo muito".

**"Mas, Draco!"** Emília Bulstrode, outra garota do quinto ano, se aproximou **"É vergonhoso! Você anda se esgueirando pelos cantos, como uma sombra, apenas para ver aquela ruivinha enjoada esnobá – lo mais uma vez!"** Ela fitou o colega **"Onde está aquele Draco Malfoy orgulhoso, por quem a Sonserina inteira é apaixonada?".**

"Morreu, Emília" Ele murmurou, baixinho "Morreu a partir do dia em que beijei Gina pela primeira vez. E não acho que queira ser aquele Draco infeliz de novo". 

Ele voltou a sentar, parecendo muito cansado.

"Por favor, meninas, me deixem sozinho".

Emília e Pansy saíram, preocupadas. Vendo o amigo mergulhado em profunda depressão, Pansy decidiu deixar as picuinhas de lado, e foi atrás de Gina, dois dias depois, sem suas amigas saberem.

A conversa das duas não surtiu muito resultado. Gina repetiu a Pansy, de má vontade, tudo o que dissera a Harry. A sonserina, porém, ficou impressionada com o que vira refletido nos olhos castanhos de Gina: toda a dor que vira, dias antes, estampada nos olhos cinzentos de Draco.

**_Você bem que podia me perdoar_**

**_E só mais uma vez_**

**_Me aceitar_**

**_Prometo, agora, vou fazer por onde_**

**_Nunca mais perdê – la_**

****

Já eram oito meses passados desde o rompimento. Draco andava deprimido e, embora não admitisse, Gina estava louca de preocupação com ele. O sonserino emagrecera bastante e a magreza acentuou sua elegância e destacou os grandes olhos cinzentos de Draco.

Naquela manhã, Gina estava tomando café da manhã quando Errol pousou desajeitadamente diante dela, espirrando leite, cereal e penas por todo o lado. Gina o tirou do prato semicheio de Simas Finnigan, murmurando desculpas, e pegou o pergaminho preso na pata da coruja.

Abriu – o e arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a letra de Draco. Da mesa da Sonserina, o loiro a observava.

**Querida Gina,**

**Por favor, precisamos conversar. Eu juro que essa será nossa última conversa. Se você me rejeitar mais uma vez, desistirei, e deixarei que você siga a sua vida. Encontre – me na torre de Astronomia hoje, às nove**

**Eternamente seu,**

**D. Malfoy**

Ela fitou o jovem loiro profundamente, e fez um imperceptível aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Voltou a tomar seu café, enquanto a prof. Grubbly – Plank apareceu para apanhar Errol e levá – lo de volta ao corujal.

Gina Weasley não prestou atenção às aulas, devido às borboletas presas em seu estômago. Sabia que, depois daquela conversa, ou ela caía de vez nos braços de Draco, ou apagava – o de sua vida e seguia seu caminho.

Sua vida dependia do que Draco iria dizer a ela naquela conversinha.

Draco Malfoy mal e mal anotou as considerações que os professores fizeram naquele dia. Se aprendeu algo, era devido a Crabbe e Goyle, a quem mandara anotar qualquer vírgula que os professores dissessem naquele dia. E, apesar de burros, os dois respeitavam Draco e, pelo menos, para isso serviam: anotar tudo o que os professores ensinaram. Crabbe tentou anotar tudo o que Pansy Parkinson anotara, enquanto Goyle suplicava a Emília Bulstrode que o deixasse dar uma espiadinha nas anotações dela.

Às oito e meia, na hora do jantar, Gina não pôde tocar na comida, de tão ansiosa. Quando subiu para a torre da Grifinória, ela conseguiu, milagrosamente, encontrar Harry sozinho. O garoto cumprimentou – a e disse que estava esperando Rony e Hermione chegarem do salão.

**"Harry, preciso de um favor seu"** Ela pediu.

**"O que é, Gi?".**

**"Preciso da sua capa de invisibilidade".**

**"Para quê?"** Harry arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

**"Vou me encontrar com o Draco na torre de Astronomia, às nove, e não quero que o Filch ou Madame Nor – r – r – a me peguem".**

**"Tudo bem, Gi. Vem"** Ele a levou até seu dormitório. Enquanto ela esperava sentada na cama de baldaquino, Harry remexeu em sua mesinha de cabeceira. Encontrou a capa debaixo do kit de manutenção de vassouras e do álbum de couro. Tirou – a com um puxão, e entregou – a para Gina.

**"Tome cuidado. É meu bem mais precioso".**

Gina avaliou o peso da capa, e seu toque sedoso, enquanto dizia:

**"Não se preocupe, Harry. Estando comigo, sua capa está com Deus".**

Harry riu. Gina dobrou a capa e subiu para seu dormitório, a fim de se preparar para o encontro com Draco. Sentou – se em sua cama e apanhou sua escova de cabelo e o espelho de prata, presente de Draco quando completara quinze anos. Enquanto escovava o cabelo rapidamente, tentava escolher se era melhor ir ao encontro dele com as vestes da escola ou com roupas trouxas.

Decidiu que ele não merecia vê – la bem arrumada. Por isso, quando considerou o cabelo bem penteado o suficiente, apenas espargiu uma nuvem leve de perfume, e saiu, enrolada na capa de Harry.

Draco, por sua vez, vestira sua melhor veste, jogara uma antiga e elegante capa com capuz de veludo, que pertencera a seu pai, sobre sua roupa, penteara os cabelos e escovara os dentes. Quando faltavam dez minutos para as nove horas, ele esgueirou – se das masmorras e rumou para a torre de Astronomia.

Quando chegou lá, percebeu o perfume de Gina, e tentou avistá – la, mas ela parecia não estar lá. Repentinamente, os cabelos ruivos e brilhantes da garota surgiram, e Draco cerrou os punhos:

**"O Potter te emprestou a capa, Gina?".**

**"Ele me fez esse favor"** Ela murmurou **"O que você quer falar comigo, Draco? É melhor que seja rápido".**

**"Eu te amo, Gina".**

**"Não seja mentiroso"** Ela murmurou, fitando – o **"Você ama apenas Gina, não ama Virginia Weasley. Se amasse Virginia Weasley, não maltrataria meus irmãos nunca".**

**"É culpa do seu irmão, Gi!"** Ele exclamou **"Se ele me tratasse bem, eu nunca iria zombar dele".**

**"Não posso fazer nada, Draco".**

**"Claro que pode"** Ele se ajoelhou diante dela; Gina arregalou os grandes olhos castanhos **"Case – se comigo, Gina".**

**"Oh, Draco..."** Ela murmurou, com as mãos no coração. Draco sentiu as batidas de seu coração se acelerarem; ela fitava o belo anel de diamantes, que faiscava a luz da lua.

**"Por favor, Gina, seja minha esposa" **Houve uma longa pausa.****

**"Não posso, Draco"** Ela murmurou, afinal **"Não posso me casar com um homem que não aceita minha família. Quando me casar, quero que meu pai entre comigo na igreja, quero que minha família se dê bem com a de meu marido. Isso nunca vai acontecer com você, Draco. Lúcio Malfoy nunca aceitaria se seu único filho se casasse com uma Weasley".**

**"Mas, Gina... Eu juro, eu não vou deixar meu pai maltratar o seu. É uma promessa, se, em troca, você se casar comigo".**

**"Eu sinto muito, Draco. Não há como eu me casar com você"** Gina suspirou profundamente **"Eu estou apaixonada por outro".**

O coração de Gina se encolheu quando ela viu a mágoa nos olhos de Draco, e as lágrimas marejaram seus olhos castanhos. Ela virou o rosto a fim de evitar que ele visse sua tristeza.

**"Me perdoe, Draco"** Ela sussurrou.

Com isso, Gina Weasley se cobriu com a capa de Harry Potter e saiu. Draco Malfoy ficou sozinho na torre escura, chorando.

No dormitório da Grifinória, Gina chorava, os soluços abafados por seu travesseiro.

No dia seguinte, Gina anunciou para todos que estava namorando Colin Creevey.

**_Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?_**

**_Você não me ensinou a te esquecer_**

**_Você só me ensinou a te querer_**

**_E te querendo_**

**_Vou tentando me encontrar_**

****

No outro dia, Draco amanheceu como o velho Draco, frio e cruel. Pansy e Emília perceberam a mudança do colega, e se alegraram. Gina Weasley não era digna nem de limpar os sapatos de Malfoy, deveria dar graças a Deus por Draco amá – la, e lamber o chão onde ele pisava.

Mas, embora parecesse o mesmo Draco de antes, dentro de si, o jovem sabia que nunca deixaria de amar Gina Weasley.

No feriado de Natal, Draco foi para sua casa, e encontrou uma prima sua, Athina Ross, lá. Narcissa se aproximou de seu filho, com um sorriso no rosto.

**"Draco, vejo que já encontrou Thina".**

**"Olá"** Ele disse, displicente, sem notar a beleza de Athina. Ela era uma garota morena, de olhos azuis e pele clara **"Draco Malfoy".**

**"Athina Ross"** Ela se apresentou, sem sorrir. Examinou o jovem alto, louro, magro e elegante diante de si, e gostou. Narcissa percebeu e sorriu.

**"Bem, Draco, faça companhia a Thina".**

**"Tudo bem".**

Os dois jovens ficaram sozinhos.

**"E então, Ross, onde você estuda?".**

**"Em Durmstrang"** A garota disse, sem sorrir **"Minha mãe queria me mandar para Hogwarts, mas graças a Deus meu pai a convenceu que eu nunca aprenderia o suficiente lá, então ela concordou em me mandar para a Bulgária".**

**"Por que você não gosta de Hogwarts?".**

**"Oras, lá só estudam panacas e sangues – ruins"** Ela disse. Draco sentiu uma simpatia instantânea por aquela garota séria que tinha os mesmos princípios que ele. Os dois conversaram a noite inteira e, embora não estivesse apaixonado por Athina, a garota conseguiu fazer com que ele esquecesse de Gina.

Quando voltou para Hogwarts, Draco começou a trocar cartas com Athina. A garota era sensata e inteligente, e, dois meses depois, Draco escreveu ao tio, Romeus, perguntando se Athina estava noiva. Ao receber a resposta negativa, Draco viajou para a Romênia através de pó de flu e encontrou a garota lá, pedindo – a em noivado. Athina aceitou prontamente, disfarçando sua alegria.

Quando o filho informou – os do noivado com Athina, Narcissa e Lúcio ficaram satisfeitíssimos, e divulgaram entre seus amigos que Draco e sua sobrinha Athina iriam se casar.

Gina, porém, como não podia deixar de ser, foi a última a saber do noivado de Draco. Estava em paz; Colin a adorava, e fazia tudo que ela queria. Por isso, quando Colin começou a falar em casar com ela quando terminassem Hogwarts, Gina se sentiu tentada a aceitar.

Quem contou a ela sobre o noivado de Draco fora Hermione, que, nessa época, já estava noiva de Harry. Os dois iam se casar tão logo ele deixasse a Academia de Aureus, aonde iria se tornar auror.

**"Gina?".**

**"Sim, Mione?".**

**"Você já soube do Malfoy?".**

**"O que tem ele?"** A ruiva disse, demonstrando desinteresse.

**"Ele está noivo, Gi. Vai se casar com uma prima dele, uma tal de Athina, muito rica".**

Gina fitou Hermione, surpresa. A morena percebeu a dor no fundo dos olhos castanhos da amiga, e se aproximou para abraçá – la.

**"Que bom para ele"** Gina murmurou, antes de abraçar Hermione, aos prantos.

**_Vou me perdendo_**

**_Buscando em outros braços_**

**_Seus abraços_**

**_Perdido no vazio de outro espaço_**

**_Do abismo em que você me retirou_**

**_E me atirou_**

**_E me deixou aqui sozinho_**

****

Quando Junho chegou, Gina finalmente teve a oportunidade de conhecer Athina Ross, na formatura de Draco. Ela chegou com Lúcio e Narcissa, muito elegante, toda vestida de preto.

Quando Draco viu a noiva, deu um sorriso satisfeito, e se aproximou para recebê – la.

**"Athina, querida. Está lindíssima"** Ele se inclinou e a beijou nos lábios. A garota retribuiu o beijo, muito cônscia de que todos, inclusive a ex. namorada de Draco, os assistia, e caprichou.

Quando Snape chamou Draco para receber o diploma, ela se levantou, orgulhosa, e o aplaudiu, ao lado de Draco e Narcissa, que estavam radiantes com a escolha do filho.

No dia seguinte, Draco Malfoy e Athina Ross marcaram a data do casamento, e convidaram todos os colegas do jovem da escola. Seria em agosto, no aniversário de seis meses de noivado de Draco e Athina. 

Quando Gina ouviu Emília Bulstrode comentar com sua irmã, Camila, sobre o casamento, se escondeu no banheiro da Murta – Que – Geme e se trancou lá por uma tarde inteira, aos prantos.

Quando Emília comentou o fato com os noivos, fazendo troça, Draco riu, mas seu coração deu um pulo. Será que havia uma chance de Gina ainda amá – lo?

Em agosto, Draco Malfoy se casou com Athina Ross. Mesmo assim, até o último minuto pensou que Gina iria aparecer e interromper a cerimônia. Quando o juiz de paz lhe perguntou se ele aceitava Athina como sua esposa, e todo aquele falatório todo, e Gina não apareceu, Draco suspirou, sorriu para a noiva e disse:

**"Sim".**

Gina chegou tarde demais. Quando pôs o pé na igreja, o juiz de paz já declarava Athina e Draco marido e mulher. Assistiu seu grande amor beijar Athina, chorando silenciosamente, escondida pela penumbra da igreja.

Saiu antes dos noivos saírem do altar.

Em junho do ano seguinte.

Gina e Colin estavam se formando. Estavam noivos desde março, e iriam se casar em dezembro. Mesmo sentindo um carinho intenso pelo noivo, Gina nunca deixara de amar Draco.

Às vezes, Hermione conseguia algumas notícias sobre Draco, e mandava – as para Gina. A última notícia que tivera do ex. namorado era que ele já era pai. Athina Malfoy dera a luz a gêmeos, dois meninos, Louis e Gabriel Malfoy, que já estavam com dois meses.

Escondido na penumbra do castelo, Draco viu sua Gina, a última formanda, receber o diploma e um beijo carinhoso de Colin Creevey. Teve inveja do jovem loiro, teve inveja do Harry, que abraçava Gina com carinho, teve inveja de todos que cumprimentavam sua Gina.

Mas sabia que estava sendo ingrato. Athina, apesar de tudo, era uma boa esposa, e ele gostava dela. Ela lhe dera dois filhos lindos, que ele amava com todo o coração. E, quando pensava em se separar de Athina, lembrava – se do que Narcissa lhe dissera quando ele quisera se separar da esposa, pouco antes do nascimento dos gêmeos:

**_"A vida não dá duas chances boas a uma mesma pessoa, Draco. Sossegue e tenha uma existência calma e feliz ao lado de sua Athina"._**

****

Era dezembro.

Gina Weasley dava os últimos retoques em seu vestido de noiva. Finalmente iria casar. Ela olhou para o 'Profeta Diário' daquele dia, e voltou a reler uma matéria que Hermione circulara com canetinha vermelha:

**LUTO NA FAMÍLIA MALFOY**

**Draco Malfoy terá que criar sozinho os gêmeos Louis e Gabriel, 8 meses, de seu casamento com Athina Ross. A jovem morreu ontem à noite, devido ao rompimento de um aneurisma.**

**Segundo um companheiro de trabalho, a jovem sra. Malfoy, que era modelo, passou o dia festejando uma segunda gravidez. O sr. Draco e a sra. Athina eram primos e estavam casados desde agosto do ano passado.**

**Mas, quando chegou em casa, a jovem se queixou de dor de cabeça e desmaiou. Pouco depois, entrou em coma e faleceu. O marido só soube do bebê quando o médico avisou – o que não conseguira salvar a criança.**

**"Meu filho está bastante abatido" Declarou Lúcio Malfoy, durante o velório da nora "Ele e Athina se amavam muito, e infelizmente não puderam viver esse amor plenamente" Completou Narcissa Malfoy, solenemente.**

Gina tentava não pensar que, agora, poderia viver plenamente seu amor com Draco. Uma frase de Hermione não lhe saía da cabeça:

**_"Casamento, Gina, se dissolve até dentro da igreja"._**

No dia seguinte, Molly, Angelina (casada com Jorge), Katie (casada com Fred), Alicia (esposa de Carlinhos), Penélope (esposa de Percy), Fleur (mulher de Gui), Parvati (noiva de Rony) e Hermione estavam n'A Toca, para preparar Gina para seu casamento. A jovem sra. Potter fitava com tristeza sua amiga, e volta e meia dava seus suspiros.

Denis Creevey, Rony, Harry, Gui, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge, Arthur e Percy tentavam tranqüilizar Colin, que estava nervosíssimo. Desde que lera no jornal a notícia da morte de Athina Malfoy, ele estava apavorado, temendo que Gina o abandonasse no altar. Como ele iria encarar sua família, se Gina fugisse na hora H?

Draco Malfoy lia pela milésima vez o elegante convite de casamento de Gina Weasley e Colin Creevey

**ARTHUR e MOLLY WEASLEY e HOWARD e KAREN CREEVEY**

**Convidam para a boda de seus filhos**

**VIRGÍNIA e COLIN**

**A se realizar no dia 17 de dezembro de 2004, na Igreja Anglicana, em Ottery St. CatchPole, às 19:30.**

**Os noivos receberão os cumprimentos dos convidados em recepção a seguir.**

A babá se aproximou dele vestida para a festa. No carrinho duplo, os gêmeos dormiam angelicalmente.

**"O que vamos fazer, sr. Malfoy?".**

**"O motorista vai levar você de carro até a igreja, Holly"** Ele disse **"Eu vou aparatar. Se os gêmeos fossem crescidos, iríamos de pó de flu, mas ainda são muito pequenos".**

A criada fez que sim com a cabeça e Draco, após acariciar os rostinhos dos filhos, desapareceu com um estalido de chicote.

Apareceu diante da igreja. Harry e Hermione, que estavam ali, de pé, fitaram – no com alívio.

**"Que bom que você chegou, Draco" ** A moça disse.

Draco encarou – a com alívio.

**"O que quer dizer, Granger?".**

Hermione fez uma careta.

**"Sou Potter, agora, Draco. A Gina está na sacristia, sozinha. Queria falar com você, caso você viesse".**

O coração de Draco falhou uma batida.

**"Obrigado, Hermione".**

A jovem sorriu, enquanto Harry abraçava – a.

**"Por que estamos fazendo isso, Mi? Devíamos deixar a Gina se casar com o Colin?".**

**"Ora, meu amor... Se deixássemos a Gi casar com o Colin, ela nunca seria feliz"** Hermione deu um rápido beijo no rosto de seu marido **"Harry, tenho uma ótima notícia para você".**

**"Tem? Qual é?".**

**"Vou ter um filho".**

Harry fitou a esposa com surpresa, e depois gritou, beijando – a e abraçando – a.  Hermione teve um ataque de riso.

De repente, os dois pararam de rir. Hermione fitou Harry, e ele disse:

**"O Draco te chamou de Hermione?".**

Enquanto isso, na sacristia, Gina andava de um lado para o outro, como um bicho enjaulado. Ela estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça. O que estava fazendo, ou esperando que acontecesse, era loucura. Ouviu uma breve batida na porta e, com voz trêmula, disse:

**"Entre".**

Quando ela viu a silhueta alta de preto, seu coração parou. Draco, mais velho, mais maduro, a fitava da porta, sério, um brilho de encanto nos olhos cinzentos. Eles se encararam por longos segundos até que, correndo o mais rápido que o vestido lhe permitia, Gina cruzou a distância que os separava e se atirou nos braços dele. Draco abraçou – a e acarinhou seu cabelo ruivo.

**"Gi..."** Ele murmurou baixinho **"Eu senti tanta saudade...".**

**"Draco...".**

**"Eu ainda te amo, Gi".**

**"Eu também te amo, Draco".**

Os dois estavam abraçados, quando Arthur entrou na sacristia.

**"Virginia..."** Ele parou bruscamente de falar quando viu a filha abraçada ao jovem **"Malfoy...".**

**"Olá, sr. Weasley"** Draco falou, respeitosamente.

**"Olá, Draco"** O homem mais velho retrucou. Ele se voltou para a filha **"Vamos, Virgínia? Já atrasamos demais a cerimônia".**

A noiva olhou para Draco, e então para o pai.

**"Papai, pode dizer aos convidados que não vou me casar com Colin?".**

Arthur Weasley olhou para a filha, aparvalhado.

**"O que está dizendo, Virginia? Basta o Draco aparecer aqui para você largar tudo o que planejou com Colin?".**

**"Papai..."** A moça murmurou **"Eu sempre amei o Draco, papai, desde o meu quarto ano. Será que eu não posso viver essa paixão?".**

Depois que a filha terminou de falar, Arthur se voltou para Draco:

**"E você, Malfoy? O que sente pela minha filha?".**

**"Eu amo Gina profundamente, sr. Weasley. Quando minha primeira esposa morreu... Athina, o senhor sabe... eu estava pronto para me divorciar dela e ir atrás de Gina".**

O loiro abraçou a jovem.

**"Você sabe muito bem que seus pais podem não aceitar minha filha como sua esposa".**

**"Quem vai se casar com Virginia sou eu, e não os meus pais. Eu a amo muito. Além disso, já sou maior de idade e meu pai já me passou todos os bens da família".**

Depois de ouvir o jovem, Arthur Weasley deu um suspiro.

**"Sendo assim, não sei porque não permitir que se case com minha filha, Draco. Seja bem vindo à família".**

Gina emocionou – se intensamente quando viu seu pai abraçando o homem que ela amava. Quando Arthur e Draco se soltaram, o homem mais velho saiu, acobertando a fuga do casal.

**"Boa noite para todos. Obrigado por terem vindo. Estou aqui para anunciar que não haverá casamento"** Arthur disse, dez minutos depois. Os Weasley e o casal Potter já haviam ido para Hogsmeade, onde Draco iria se casar com Gina, tendo Dumbledore como juiz de paz.

**"O QUÊ?"** Colin Creevey exclamou **"Como assim não haverá casamento, sr. Weasley?".**

**"Eu sinto muitíssimo Colin, mas minha filha desistiu de se casar com você. Tenho certeza de que você achará uma boa moça, que o ame tanto quanto você irá amá – la".**

**"Weasley, isto é um ultraje!"** Howard Creevey exclamou, enquanto os convidados iam se retirando de fininho. A seu lado, parecendo furiosa, a esposa Karen tentava consolar Colin, que estava à beira das lágrimas.

**"Olhe, Howard, você não devia falar de ultraje, porque Karen ia se casar com outro quando você a roubou da igreja!"** Arthur exclamou, furioso. Howard e Karen empalideceram e, depois disso, não disseram mais nada.

Enquanto isso, estava o maior corre – corre na capela de Hogsmeade, a fim de prepararem tudo para o casamento de Draco e Gina. Ele e a noiva estavam sentados na sacristia, esperando Arthur chegar, e Gina estava completamente encantada com os gêmeos.

Quando Arthur chegou, ele e Gina foram para frente da capela, enquanto Draco iria para o altar. Molly estava às lágrimas, bem como suas noras Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Penélope, Fleur e Parvati. Rony estava de cara amarrada, furioso. Harry e Hermione sorriam, enlevados. Dumbledore, todo de branco, sorria, os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente.

Ao trocarem um beijo ardente, já casados, Gina e Draco souberam que nunca mais se separariam.

**Prólogo**

Gina Malfoy brincava com os enteados, Louis e Gabriel. Os dois estavam com dois anos e meio, eram saudáveis, fofos e muito espertos. Louis herdara de Athina os olhos muito azuis, mas era muito parecido com o pai. Já Gabriel era uma cópia em miniatura de Draco.

Woney, o elfo doméstico do casal Malfoy, aproximou – se:

**"Senhora, é hora dos senhores dormirem, senhora"** Disse a criatura, timidamente. Gina suspirou e se ergueu, com os dois meninos no colo. Woney voltou para a cozinha, enquanto sua senhora levava os gêmeos para o quarto. Os dois bocejavam e coçavam os olhinhos, cansados. Ela cantou para eles, cobriu – os e deu um beijinho em cada um.

Depois de se assegurar que os pequenos dormiam, Gina ligou para Hermione. Esta dera à luz a uma menina, idêntica a Lílian, para a emoção de Harry. A garotinha era tão parecida com a avó que os pais acabaram batizando a pequena de Lily Granger Potter. Sirius era apaixonado pela garotinha, de dez meses. Vivia se transformando em cachorro para alegrá – la. Agora, Mione estava grávida de novo. Harry estava ansioso para dessa vez ser menino.

As duas conversaram brevemente, e Hermione desligou quando Harry chegou do trabalho. Pouco depois, Draco chegava.

**"Olá, meu amor".**

**"Oi, amor".**

**"Os pequenos deram trabalho, hoje?".**

**"Você sabe que não. Eles são dois anjos".**

**"Que ótimo. Minha mãe quer que almocemos com ela na sexta".**

Gina fez uma careta, enquanto se sentava ao lado do marido.

**"Precisamos ir?".**

**"Por que pergunta?".**

**"Hermione vai ao médico e pediu que eu fosse com ela"** A jovem respondeu, com um sorriso enigmático.

**"Acho que posso desmarcar e pedir à mamãe que marque para o sábado"** Draco sorriu. Gina voltou a dar um sorriso misterioso. Draco percebeu **"Você quer me contar alguma coisa, Gi?".**

**"Por que acha que quero?".**

**"Você está com um sorriso muito secreto. Enigmático".**

Gina suspirou, desalentada.

**"Você me conhece bem demais, Draco Malfoy. Isso não é bom".**

**"Por que não, Gina Malfoy?"**

**"Porque não posso fazer surpresas!"** Ela disse, beijando – o rapidamente. Draco beijou – a e perguntou:

**"Qual é a surpresa?"**

**"Você vai ter que esperar até sexta!".**

Draco suspirou. Os dois namoraram mais um pouquinho e foram dormir.

Na sexta, Hermione, com sua barriga de quatro meses, sua filha Lily e a babá dela, Fiona, apanharam Gina, seus gêmeos Louis e Gabriel e a babá de ambos, Holly, na mansão Malfoy.

As duas seguiram para o médico. Hermione fez uma ultra – sono grafia e descobriu que esperava dois meninos gêmeos. Ela ficou eufórica, imaginando qual seria a reação de Harry. Já Gina descobriu que estava grávida de doze semanas.

Quando chegou em casa, Gina ligou para a família inteira e espalhou a novidade, explodindo de alegria. Arthur e Molly ficaram radiantes com o primeiro bebê da filha. Às cinco horas, Draco chegou em casa. Brincou com os filhos, por quem nutria um amor imenso, mas não conseguia parar na surpresa que Gina lhe prometera.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Gina foi até o quarto do casal, e voltou com uma foto desfocada, em preto e branco. Estendeu – a ao marido, e ele reconheceu uma ultra – sonografia. Um bebezinho se movia, chupando o dedo. Draco encarou a foto por um longo tempo, e a ficha caiu.

Ele olhou para Gina, emocionadíssimo, e murmurou:

**"Gi... Você está grávida?".**

Com os olhos rasos de água, ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Malfoy deu um grito, eufórico, enquanto abraçava a esposa, e a enchia de beijos.

Cinco meses depois, Gina, Draco, Rony e Parvati estavam na maternidade, fazendo companhia a Harry. O auror brincava com Lily, já com um ano e três meses, para se distrair. Hermione estava na sala de parto, dando à luz aos filhos gêmeos do casal. Parvati dera à luz, três meses antes, a sua primeira filha com Rony, Kelly.

Uns quinze minutos depois, Madame Pomfrey saiu, empurrando dois bercinhos. Harry entregou Lily a Gina, no oitavo mês de gravidez, e correu até a velha enfermeira. Ela sorriu.

**"Mais dois Potters para Hogwarts. Parabéns, Harry, são gêmeos, lindos e saudáveis".**

O auror estudou seus filhos, com os olhos marejados. Eram iguaizinhos a Tiago, seu pai: os cabelos espetados, os olhos castanhos. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijinho em cada filho, quando ouviu um gemido baixo.

Gina estava apoiada na parede, segurando Lily, o rosto pálido. Harry olhou para o chão e viu uma poça de líquido claro. Madame Pomfrey conjurou uma maca e empurrou Gina para a sala de parto. Mione, que estava lá dentro, expelindo a placenta, encarou espantada a amiga, mas deu um sorriso e murmurou, comfortadora:

**"Vai dar tudo certo, Gi".**

**"Doutor, eu estou com oito meses de gravidez... O meu bebê não será prematuro?"** Gina perguntou, apavorada, ao médico.

**"Não, sra. Malfoy. A senhora e seu marido são os chamados sangues puros. A gravidez de uma bruxa não – trouxa  dura 32 semanas. A senhora está no tempo certo".**

**"Mas Mione deu à luz no nono mês...".**

**"A sra. Potter e o marido têm sangue trouxa nas veias, sra. Malfoy. Neles, a influência desse sangue é mais forte, e ela tem gestações com duração de 36 semanas".**

Duas horas depois, Gina deu à luz a uma menina, ruiva de olhos cinzentos. Emocionada, ela exigiu do médico a presença do marido e, quando viu a menina, Draco ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

**"Draco?".**

**"Sim, Gi?".**

**"Eu quero que ela se chame Isabella".**

**"Isabella?".**

**"Isso. Isabella Victoria Weasley Malfoy".**

**"Muito bem. Será Isabella".**

Horas depois, Hermione, Harry, Draco e Gina saíram da maternidade. O casal Potter com James e Remo; Rony e Parvati fizeram o favor de levar Lily até Sirius. Os Malfoy com Isabella, Draco completamente encantado com a beleza exótica da filha.

Mais tarde, já de noite, Gina dormia, completamente esgotada, mas, animado pela adrenalina, Draco observava Isabella.

**'Ainda bem que Gina não me ensinou a esquecê – la...'.**

**~~**~~**

Ufa! Que longa! Este é meu one shot e songfic mais longo: 11 páginas! Mas acho que está bem completo: mostra a discussão, os contratempos, os obstáculos, o triunfo e a coroação de um amor. Só para lembrar: eu não sou uma entusiasta de Draco e Gina! Mas, como ando fazendo songfics de casais sobre os quais não escrevo muito, acho que estava devendo uma para o Draco!

Esta aqui é para a Mayara, apaixonada por Draco e Gina, e louca pelo Tom Felton. Espero que você goste, May! Me escreve!


End file.
